Hetalia the meaning to Happiness
by Robinbird0
Summary: Who ever said that falling in love was easy have not meat Arthur Kirkland, Francis loves the man but when she finds she carrying his children she could not be happier yet that soon stopped when Arthur left for China for a business trip while having a marriage out there with a baby will Francis trust him again even as he declared his love when he returns. (Sorry for bad Summary)
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this is my new Fanfiction I hope you enjoy it.

{-}

The meaning to happiness chapter 1

Who ever said that falling in love with your best friend was as easy as saying I love you well they Obviously never meet Arthur Kirkland the English man who claims to be a real (Gentlemen) though you would think from first look that he was but once he got drunk that was a whole different story.

If you knew Francis and Arthur and you watched them 24/7 then you would know that there was never some part of the day that Francis would not hang around Arthur.

Francis who had blonde hair plus blue eyes her looks did not hurt either Francis knew very well that she loved him deeply very much so that she could not bear to think that another women was hanging around Arthur… but she also knew that she could not stop him since they had joined Comperes they developed joint to make them even stronger then when they were single companies.

Francis always wanted a family she was an only child and her parents where nearly always working or away on business so Allistor Kirkland looked after her. It did surprised everyone that neither her or Arthur had managed to pull each other hair out yet even after all these years of knowing each other.

Some say it was because where Francis was taller than Arthur she standing at about 5ft9 where Arthur is slightly Shorter at about 5ft6 which had some kind of rule in it Also where Arthur was shorter he could not grab the golden locks that hanged down past Francis shoulders. The other thought was that because there is little hair for Francis to grab from Arthur she could not pull any out even if she wanted to.

Everyone knew that Francis loved Arthur that was not questionable not even for a second, they knew that she loved him with all her heart…. Everyone did besides well of course the person who was the object of affections which was well... Arthur.

However not many people knew that Arthur really deeply cared about Francis and that the one sided love that the other person thought they had for the other was not one sided at all it just the two strange lovers did not know about the others feelings for one another.

There was times when the different managers from different Companies got together for meetings everyone knew each other and everyone got a long just alright for the most part. Arthur would watch as Francis talked to the girls as well as her two long time best friends Antonio and Gilbert as well as the Italian sisters.

Arthur could never help but smile as the French women smile's seem to light up the whole room when she laughed or smiled it seemed everything was going to be alright.

This was a part of Arthur that he could not let his dearest oldest friend ever know he would not be the one to break up their friendship that they have had since he was very young and Francis had to watch him sometimes.

After deciding that he needed fresh air he went outside to the smocking corner to lit a cigarette he was there for no more than 10 minutes before he sported someone a young Chinese women who had walked into the building followed by a younger Japanese looking man. Strange how different people came and went though out the day…. Taking anther spoke he finished it before placing it in the Smoking Bin lid so it got disposed of properly.

For some reason his thought went right back to Francis she looked slightly Blotted today which was not the normal happy Francis he knew and he hopped it was nothing to bad.

He was soon brought out of his thoughts when he felt something shove into the back of his head and two arms came flying around his face and neck. Looking up he sighed once more when he saw the blonde haired French women grinning down at him.

"Arthur Darling you must have been busy being to not hear me for the last 10 minutes I was trying to get your attention I have something every important to tell you" She said smiling at him sighing Arthur brook away from her tight death grip from around his neck before saying "Contrary on what you might think Francis my thought do not always go to you I have other things to think about then you… now tell me what this all so important?"

Arthur had just turned back to the French women in time to see her pouting before it was replaced with a smile just like normal.

"Oh Kiku from the Japanese Company wishes to see you Your brother is talking to him and asked if I could come and tell you to get there as soon as Possible"

Taking in what was being said before he rushed past her not really taking in that she was following him up the stairs and down the corridors before he stopped in front of the door to his office. He took a moment to compose him-self before knocking on the door he got a short "Come in" Before he went in he glanced over to Francis who waved him in giving him a short thumbs up.

Arthur did walk in as he looked around he saw his brother Allistor sitting at his desk and the Japanese man who was sitting in the chair both looked up at Arthur when he did walk into the room.

"Ah Arthur it nice to see you made it I take it that Francis managed to find you?" Arthur nodded "Yeah but next time brother dear don't send Francis again she not a messenger for you or me." Allistor smiled "My My, I am surprised I thought you did not feel for her that way little bro"

Arthur did not smile to this "What do you want Allistor and why on earth are you at my desk" His Scottish brother smiled "Well you see little brother of mine the thing is….."

{-}

Ok that it I hopped you enjoyed it. Over and out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello this is me again I hope you enjoy this chapter (I do NOT own anything but the Story Idea but the Hetalia Cast do not belong to me otherwise I would have had France a girl in the real Heatlia story line.)

Chapter 2 Meaning of Happiness

Francis was not one to be told what to do and what not to do she lent against the walls with a glass in her hand placing it against the wall with the other end against her ear as she listened into the conversation but she did not get very far with hearing what was going on when a sharp voice from behind court her by surprised making her turn round sharply almost hitting the new voice for interrupting her.

"You know you can't be rude and listen into men when they are talking Aru" Francis gazed at the smaller women before her who had her arms placed in her Chinese looking Top where the sleeves are hanging low.

Never was Francis to be forced to step down she forced her chest out while standing to her full height staring the other women down before stepping closer to the Chinese women then spoke in to show her authority which was rather rear she did so in a manner as she treated everyone in the building with the same respect "For your information I have the right to listen in as I am the joint Manager of this Company and I won't be pushed around by people like you"

The women standing a few feet before her looked unimpressed "You? I guest from the name that you would be a man I guess the French don't need to identifies their sex as they all look like women" Francis was fuming she was not going to back down from this fight which was what this whole thing was turning into.

"Well at least our French women don't have to bend over backwards to keep our men happy and satisfied" she sneered down her noise the black haired women sighed once more "Well we have the ability to look younger then our age we DON'T age to our correct Age"

Francis would have thrown another one back if it was not for the door from the office opened she turned to see Arthur, Allistor and the Japanese boy from this morning all three looked at the two women and she gave them a small nod towards Arthur she placed her hand on her stomach from the anger she showed the Chinese women.

Arthur placed his hand on The Japanese boy's shoulder while Allistor sighed "I think we better get going little brother leave these women to their fight don't you think?"

Arthur looked between Francis and Yao (He found the name out from Kiku) "Yeah I think so to."

They dragged the smaller boy behind them heading for the cafeteria they ordered their drinks of course Arthur had Tea Kiku had Saki while Allistor had his whiskey that he kept in his flask.

Kiku watched the two men who had sat next to him, "Don't you think we should stop them from fighting?" Arthur almost chocked on his tea while Allistor laughed nervously "A ye kidin me lad? Huv ye ever tried to break up them Lassies from a fight before?" Allistor asked the boy next to him.

Kiku shock his head "No I never knew anyone who could keep up an argument with Yao before they all seem to want to back down before so we never had a fight that lasted this long before."

Arthur rubbed the back of his head "Yeah Francis is not one to back down very easily if she thinks that she is right then she will fight for it that one thing I can say about her despite her being a cowered a lot of the time allowing me to fight her battles against other companies she can hold her own when she puts her mind to things."

The two men sitting either side of him could see the small smile that grazed his face as his thought went right back to the French women that he really cared about all these years.

He was brought out his thought when a sharp slap on the back of his shoulders brought him to reality "Hay Arty we better drinks right?"

Arthur nodded "Yeah sure"

The three men took their drinks and held them in their hands as they drank the warm drinks "Cheers"

{-}

Ok I know that this is a little shorter chapter then before but I will make up for it please review if you want and I hope to hear from you in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone I hope you have liked this fanfiction so far.

(I do NOT OWN ANYTHING) I DO Own the story idea but not the Hetalia cast.

{-}

Chapter 3 the meaning to Happiness

Like most nights went you could often find Francis in Arthur's bed she had the union Jake covers Wrapped around her slim sun kissed skin which was naked form as she watched Arthur undo his trousers she had finished her argument with Yao shortly after the boy's left but she could hardly face them the way she was.

Something deep down in her heart was worried that with a new women around and she knew that Yao looked very beautiful compared to her own looks.

But what worried her more was the way Arthur has been acting since he drove them both back to his home "What wrong Arthur Darling?" the blonde man looked over his shoulders at the women in his bed "Nothing to worry your head over love"

Francis was not one to be fooled by such words "Really Arthur? Can't you tell me? I won't interrupted like I normally do… well that what you calm I do anyway?"

Arthur climbed into bad with her running his strangely smooth skin over her own hands "I have been asked to go over to our sister company in China to help with the organizing the Company to get it back on its feet I am meant to be over there for at least two years"

Francis was saddened by this news automatically placing her hand on her stomach again for the umpteenth times that day the thought of being alone frightened her.

"Listen Arthur I have something to tell you…. I…" Arthur placed his hand over her mouth "Don't worry about what I will be doing love… I know your frightened but you will have to run the business on your own but I am sure Allistor would help you if I were to ask him in the morning now let's forget about things and just enjoy tonight alright love?"

Francis nodded she will tell Arthur in the morning tonight was for him to calm down from work and she would not stop him from doing so.

Once she was down laying on the soft sheets of the bed she allowed Arthur to touch her body anyway he wanted closing her eyes to allow the feeling of loving hands touching her so gently.

Normally they were a little rough in bed but for some reason Arthur wanted to be Gentle and she was not about to stop this sensation that she had running all along her body.

Her world went right to Haven when she felt him enter her body all she could see where stars as he loved her tenderly, Francis did not want to let go of this sensation that was Arthur was showing her.

No she did not want this to ever end but at last things never really did go the way she wanted it to as she heard him whisper sweet and soft words into her ears as if she was the only one he cared about at that very moment.

After they had sex and Arthur held her between his strong arms as if he did not want to ever let her go Francis felt her own body relaxing into the soft embrace which Arthur was showing her and she slowly drifted of into a dreamless sleep.

{-}

In the morning.

Francis woke up to the sound of tap tap tap against the window as well as the slight glow that passed though the door crack where the hallway light must still be on.

She was surprised when she felt no strong arms around her she did not often worry about such things but she did knew that this was out of character for Arthur he always insisted that as a Gentlemen he would always wait for Francis to wake up before he left the bed.

She got changed into the spar clothing that she kept at Arthur's place, she made her way down to the kitchen where she saw a letter with a plate of unknown substance but she suspected it was just Arthur's cooking again.

She picked up the paper to find it was for her and it was a letter so she read it.

_Dear Francis _

_Firstly I must apologies for not being there with you this morning as I normally am.. it must have been a bit of a shock for you… secondly I made you Breakfast I hope you eat it I worked really hard on it._

_Thirdly by the time you read this letter I will be on my way over to China I did not tell you last night as you seemed worried about something and I knew that there was something on your mind that I did not want to worry you even further by telling you then. _

_Things happen Francis whether we like it or not.. I must go to China as I promised my brother that I would help put the company back together and get it onto it feet once more._

_I hope you look after yourself Francis and that nothing happens while I am away for the two years._

_I Hope you find your own happiness for I could never give it to you._

_Love _

_Arthur Kirkland _

Francis held the paper in her hand she gripped it for dear life the tears which she had been holding in since she started to read this letter weeping words as she tried to wipe the tears way from her eyes… "so he was going to China…for…..2…years…..he…..was…..not…coming…..back"

Falling into the chair besides her she was so upset that she eat the food that Arthur had prepared for her… it would be the only thing she would have known from Arthur till he comes back…

Placing her hands on the little lump that was starting to form "Well looks like we will have to work together won't we little ones"

With that she burst into more tears and stayed staring at the empty plate for a good hour or so before falling into a new routine she picked up the phone tapping in Allistor's number.

"Ello what can I do for ye?" Francis hesitated just for a second "Allistor it me Francis look I know it a little early but I need a favor"

{-}

Ok that it for that chapter I hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello me again I hope you enjoy this chapter

{-}

Chapter 4 the meaning to Happiness

It had been 2 and a half years since Arthur had left for China Francis has been in labor and had two twins since then. She had been of work for maternally leave, leaving Allistor with the Company as he reassured her that he would look after it.

She would be forever Grateful for her friends as well as Arthur's brothers for helping her thought out the pregnancy though out her sharp temper and low self-esteem moments or when she lashed out in frustration for her inability to cook once she got really pregnant for her sense of taste changed so she could not cook as well as she wanted.

Faliciana was there to help her when she was rushed to the hospital and Lovina was there when she needed the boy's to leave her alone while she rested up with her new baby boy's.

Not long after the birth her mind had wondered of from wanting them to wondering what to do with them…. she was not sure whether she was bringing them up in a right environment being a single mother and all… but a single mother who had to run a business while Arthur was away.

She knew there would be talk about how there was no father and while she knew that Arthur was the father no one else besides immediate family and friends.

Sometimes she would wonder how she would raise the boy's and for a while she tried to make a note of all the local orphanage around the place.

However that only lasted for a short 5 min before shaking her head no she would not be that selfish as to turn the children away they had no play in this and Francis would not be able to look Arthur in the eyes if she ever saw him again.

How could she give away the only part of Arthur she had left and how could she punish these children who she could see the sharp jar line which Arthur had she could tell while they were blonde hair and blue eyes the features which where Arthur's.

So she named them Alfred F. Bonnefoy and Matthew A. Bonnefoy she raised them with the help of Faliciana, Lovina, Ludwig, Allistor, Gilbert and Antonio.

Faliciana would watch The twins some nights when Francis would want some time to her self while Lovina would what them in the morning and early afternoon when she was at work. Francis did take grate care of her boys and knew she was much more luckier then most single mothers out there.

So now here she was two and half years later back at work and sorting out files for some reason since she became pregnant and even after the smell of fresh paper helps her relax in situation such as these.

What situation you might be asking well she heard that Arthur was returning late that afternoon before they closed up for the evening. She went back to her desk sorting out paper work that had gathered up that she did not want to sort out.

She glanced at the pictures that she had lined up on her desk there was one of her with Arthur almost 5 years ago sitting on the bench by the park, the same scene of her and her beautiful twins sitting at the park near the pond.

Then there was a third one which she was able to obtained with a few favors and a bit of Gentle persuasion she got her hands on a picture of Arthur, Yao and their new year old son Leon Wong Kirkland.

There was a part of her that really wanted her to hate Arthur for that betrayal when she saw that picture but after a while she realized that although they had sex regally they were not together so she could hardly say that he was cheating on her or went behind her back since he no idea she was pregnant when he left her and that was the hard truth to swallow.

So really in a way she could hardly begrudge Arthur for finding happiness she knew that he would be happy. But what made her worry was why was he returning after finding so much happiness was he coming back for his things… to sell his home was she going to be left with running this place on her own.

Then the other thoughts came rushing though into her mind would Arthur want to see the children if she told him about them would he like the boy's would she have to keep them a secret from Arthur? But she could hardly do that if Allistor was in on the whole thing…. Oh her head hurt.

She did not know how to deal with that information and to be honest she did not want to know the answer if he was coming into work was he handing in his 2 week notice she was not sure and the more she thought about it the more worried she became.

Francis was so worried about this that she did not see or hear the door opening to a man who held a bouquet of roses in his arms.

She looked up to find his staring at her "Arthur is that really you?"

{-}

Ok that it the last chapter will be up soon.

Hope you enjoyed the fanfiction so far.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone this is my 5th chapter I hope you enjoy it.

{-}

Chapter 5 the meaning to Happiness

Francis's face must have been something of a funny sight as Arthur had started to chuckle he walked over to her while leaning in he took hold of hand while kissing the back of it.

"It nice to see you Francis have you been keeping well?" He asked her but saw that she was not as tanned as he left her "You look paler I thought I asked Allistor to look out for you…. Did he not look after you?"

Francis sighed "Anyone would look pale after eating your food Arthur I am surprised I am still alive" Arthur stared at her "You…. You eat it? But you always says that my food it no fit for any dog yet allow humans?" Francis sighed "So you cooked me breakfast to kill me of nice knowing that you care so much Arthur Darling"

Arthur paled "No… no I just thought… you know having it there was… you know as a thing I wanted to show that I still cared about your opinion."

Francis stood up showing that her hair had grown a few inches since he last seen her she walked over to him "So apparently my opinion matter to you right? Says the man who walked out on me after having a night of sex without so much as a warning or so much of a au revoir mon ami Now you want my advice?"

Arthur said nothing but placed the flowers in a verse while putting them on the desk "I did not mean to let things go the way they were but you seemed worried about something so I thought I was not going to worry you even more by telling you about such things and let you know though a letter"

Francis could only laugh shortly "Oh yes though a letter how Gentlemen like of you I am forever in your Dept. for thinking of me that much"

They stood like that facing each other Arthur's back to the desk while Francis stood by the wall Arthur only glanced to the side a little to see the picture of Francis with two small boys "Who are the boy's Francis?"

Francis sighed went over to her desk while repelling the paper that feel when Arthur opened the door earlier "I hardly see how that any of your busyness Arthur Darling they are just kids I know"

Arthur knew there was more to it than that "Are they yours?" Francis could not help but nod she could not keep this up with Arthur her anger was draining slowly with the heart acke which had gathered up inside of her.

"Who the father?" Arthur finally asked Francis grinned "Oh you know him Arthur Darling." Arthur placed his hand on his chin this was something he did whenever he was thinking.

"Is it Gilbert? You two are rather close and I would not mind lossing….. em…. I would not mind if you were with him" He said trying to convince himself rather than anyone else not that Francis knew that either.

"No such luck he trying his luck on that Girl you know the Swaziland Guard Sister what her name? Lily I think she owns the flower shop down the road by the pub" Arthur nodded "Yeah alright em… how about Antonio he another friend though I don't think he would be your type?" Francis laughed "So you know my type now do you? And no he not anyway… he going out with Lovina and I hardly think that he would risk cheating on her if he does not want to be punched in the face."

Arthur nodded once again to show he was agreeing with Francis "Then what about Ludwig that German block he got blond hair and blue eyes was it him?"

Francis sighed once more sometimes just sometimes Arthur can be rather stupid not that she liked using that word and Arthur in the same sentence.

"No he with Faliciana and anyway the father ran of and left me with them" she said and in a way it was true since Arthur did leaf her but since he did not know she was pageant with his children he did not need to know that till she was sure he wanted to know them.

"OH…. Sorry to hear about that Francis you deserve better then that…. Look since you are not with anyone…. That is you're not with anyone are you?" Francis shock her head "Since you're not with anyone I would like for you to try to go on a date with me… I…would like that"

Francis stared him up and down "What about that Chinese women… Yao what about her?" Arthur could only flinch a little at the women's name "Look I…. Don't love her anymore we broke up on neutral terms she went back to see if she can get back with Ivan and Me…. I wanted to see where our relationship goes will you give me a chance"

"Look Arthur Darling… I have not been with anyone for 2 and half years let me think about this alright….. If you're not seeing any more I might say yes but I will let you know soon aright"

Arthur stared at her "That more then what I thought I'd get thank you" there was a long beep letting everyone in the building that the day was finished in the office "I will go down to the pub care to join me?" Francis shock her head "Look I need to get back to MY children I will see you another time maybe"

With that they went their separate ways.

{-}

Later that evening.

Arthur, Gilbert, Antonio, Ludwig, Allistor and Ivan where at the pub Arthur was nursing a bottle of Cider in his hands he was drunk there was no doupt about that anyone who saw him could see he was drunk. He was slurring his words then shouting high and uncontrolled words that you would not be able to tell if you did not know what he was talking about.

"Who does that bastard think he is leaving a wonderful creature with children and then run of If I ever get my hand on that bastard I would ring his neck from all the life he had in him."

The rest of the men was trying not to laugh or say something at Arthur you could see the looks on their faces as each one tried to hid the smirk which was placed on their lips.

Arthur had grown to hate for the man who left Francis behind with two children that any father would love and how could they look into Francis eyes without feeling some kind of guilt.

"When I FIND HIM I WILL CLOBBER HIM FROM HERE TO JAPAN" He shouted the last words as he throw his cider in the air without meaning to in his angered rage.

{-}

Over the next few days was the same thing he would get drunk and hate the man which he did not know and no one would tell him who he was so he could not go of and kill him.

But that all changed when Francis told him she would give him a second chance on the week of which she said she tell him he given her chocolates and flowers over the course of Three weeks before she let him even near the boy's she loved so much as any mother should.

He was over the moon and then he meant the boys the boy's looked soft and delicate like Francis with the eyes and hair colour to match.

But there was something about the way they looked up at him which made him say the words "I will gladly adopt them as my own" so you could imagine the way he felt when Francis told him that they were his and that was why she was worried about when he asked to see them.

Arthur could not be happier than he was then that was after he recovered from his fainting section and all that and shortly after that he asked Francis to marry him and she said yes…

Now 2 months later she was standing with him after saying their vows and I do's they were entering the car which they hired.

Francis smiled even more so then that in the last 3 short years glancing over to The Italian sisters as well as Yao who all three gave her the thumbs up… (She now friends with Yao after an understanding)

The twins would be looked after by the Italian twins while she and Arthur where away on their honeymoon "Look Arthur Darling I am still upset about you not being there for me or the boy's though out the pregnancies and their early years" She said placing her hand on his knee Arthur took both her hands and smiled softly at her "My love Francis Bonnefoy Kirkland…. I am sorry about that and I will forever hate myself for it but I am here now and I will be here for you and any more children if we get more I will promise to be here and nowhere else no matter what happiness"

Francis grinner her smile reaching from ear to ear… "So you want more children?" Arthur nodded "If you have more with me I would look after them and you with everything we have"

Francis gave him a look before leaning into his ears then whispered "Good as I love you so much I will give you more"

She lent back a little "Love what you mean?" She kissed him on the lips before saying "I am pregnant again it yours" She could hardly surest the laugh when Arthur turned white as he slid of the seat onto the floor you could almost see a ghost arise from the now stilled body. "Well we are going to have an interesting Honeymoon won't we love?" She said leaning down to kiss him once more and could not help but laugh again as the car pulled out of the driveway and off over the hills.

{-}

Ok that the main chapters up the short extra chapter will be up now.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok as I promised this is the very last chapter I hope you liked my fanfiction.

{-}

Chapter 6 The meaning to Happiness 2 YEARS LATER

Francis could hardly control the smile on her face as she held little peter in her lap while Alfred and Matthew where playing on the floor she was waiting for Arthur to return home he had booked of two weeks so they could spend family time together She never felt this much happiness in her life being an only child she had little to enjoy when her parents went of on trips.

She thought about how the last 2 years had been and gone in such a short amount of time.

It still amazed her to think that Gilbert and Lily where now together and she knew they wanted a child but because of Lily's over protective brother they have not been able to spend any real (Alone time) together to make such a thing happen still they are trying and Arthur and Ludwig had just paid for them to go away for a two week holiday so yeah.

Faliciana was still watching the children from time to time she loved kids and wanted to have more if she could but Ludwig said they had two children with a third on the way.

Yao was now almost best friends it was odd at first after how they both had children with Arthur but after a short time the clicked and now they care for each others children when the other is not to well and not only that but Francis became Leon Godmother since after all she was his step mother in a way.

The most shocking news in the last two years was Antonio had finally got the guts and proposed to Lovina who thankfully after punching in the shoulder for taking so long she said yes.

So there was good news all round Francis could hardly wish for more she smiled when she hared the door open and closed "Hello love how was your day?" Francis looked up "Wonderful Arthur Darling the kids are growing up fast"

He nodded to her while taking of his jacket and went to play building bricks with the boy's "Arthur what the meaning to happiness?" Arthur cocked his head to look behind him "The meaning of Happiness is whatever you want it to be love for example this is my happiness and that for me is the meaning"

Francis nodded "I would agree with you….. Yes…. I finally found my Happiness at last"

She too got onto the floor careful of Peter in her arms she lent over to kiss Arthur "You and the boy's are my one and only true Happiness"

Yes for the first time in her life since Arthur returned she knew this was where she belonged here and she knew that nothing would brake her place in Arthur's heart.


End file.
